


Start Having Babies

by Krilymcc (KristiLynn)



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-22
Updated: 2011-06-22
Packaged: 2017-10-20 15:25:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/214199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KristiLynn/pseuds/Krilymcc





	Start Having Babies

Everyone still saw her as a child so no one talked about it with her. But she was smart. She could figure it out. 

No one lives forever. Not even cylons. She learned that first hand when winter swept through the settlement earlier than expected, taking most of the food and a great deal of colonists with it.

A wise woman once said “We need to start having babies.” And that’s what Hera Agathon was going to do.

She let her dress fall to the ground and looked her partner in the eye.

“I’m ready,” She told him. And she had to be. The future of mankind depended on it.


End file.
